Commonwealth Hearts
by Kousagi7Yami
Summary: The sixth installments of my "Hearts" series. Lithuania and Poland's turn!


**Me- I'm surprised so many people wanted Liet/Pol! So here you go, hope you enjoy!**

Feliks was not good with strangers. Anybody who met him knew this. He would put on a brave face for about two minutes before he would get uncomfortable and, in some instances, make the opposing party feel the same way. Feliks was also not what you would call "normal." He cross-dressed and liked cute things. Also, his heart was the pinkest pink to ever grace the visible light spectrum. He didn't mind though. Once he got past the initial awkwardness of meeting someone new the first thing he would do was show them his heart. Toris was no different. "That is… very pink…" had been his reaction.

"I know, right? Now show me yours!" Feliks had demanded, sitting in front of him.

Toris had blinked at him, but unbuttoned his jacket and moved it to the side, revealing his army green heart. Though it wasn't a pretty color, Feliks found that he liked that color. Over time, he found himself looking at it more and more, sometimes going as far as to move Toris's jacket himself. The two didn't have any classes together except the first period of the day. Toris spent most of his time with Edvard, his brother (who had a chrome heart) and Ivan (who had a pale yellow heart.) Toris also had another brother, Raivis (who had a mauve heart) who was not yet in their school. Feliks had other friends, Feliciano for example, but he preferred spending his time with the Lithuanian. Every day, Feliks would go out of his way to find Toris so they could hang out after school. Sometimes they would hang out at Feliks's house, sometimes at Toris's, or, if the weather was nice, a hill by the park. Today was one of those days.

"That one?"

"Cuba."

"What about that one?"

"Ecuador."

"And that one?"

"Taiwan."

"What about that little one?"

"That's Switzerland."

The park had a spot the hill overlooked where the Parks and Recreations committee had placed several dozen flagpoles with flags of the world on them. However, since there were so many, they had to double or even triple up on flags per pole. Feliks and Toris would sometimes spend hours trying to name all the flags. Or rather, Feliks would ask and Toris would tell him. "And that one's like, Poland, obviously." Felicks said, pointing to the bi-colored flag. "And there's Lithuania!" He proudly pointed to the tri-colored flag waving lazily above Singapore and France. "Hee-hee, Toris, you're lucky, you're on top." The Pole teased him

Toris flushed lightly and gave him a look. "Like, I'm jealous. I'm in the middle." He pouted, the polish flag between Brazil and Bulgaria.

Suddenly, the blonde was tugging on his friend's jacket. "What is it?" Toris asked, amused at his companion.

"I wanna see your heart."

Toris sighed, but complied with his friend's request. He slowly unzipped his jacket, just to tease his friend. He gripped the side of his jacket, trying to build suspense. "Ta-da!" He threw it open and revealed his whole heart, looking just as it had the day before. "You know Feliks; I'll _tell_ you when my heart breaks. You'll be the first to know."

Feliks blinked. He had never considered Toris's heart breaking. In his mind, his heart would always remain whole, just so Feliks could touch it whenever he wished. "I'm not worried about that!" He pouted, his cheeks puffing out, making Toris laugh.

Feliks loved making Toris laugh. He never seemed to laugh enough. Whenever he saw him with Ivan, he didn't look happy, in fact, most of the time, he was shaking. And the laugh he used around Ivan's sister, who he had a crush on, Natalya, wasn't real. In a moment of spontaneity, Feliks tackled his friend to the ground. "ACK! F-Feliks!" Toris squeaked out in surprise.

"Like quiet Toris, I can't hear your heartbeat!" Feliks grumbled into his friend's chest.

Toris chuckled. "First you want to see my heart, and now you want to _hear_ it?"

"Yeah. Shh…"

The two lay there until it got dark, Felicks happily listening to the lively beating of his friend's heart, Toris absentmindedly running a hand through Feliks's hair. Once the sky turned pink and the streetlights turned on, Feliks turned and looked at his dear friend. "Toris? You wanna come to my house?"

Toris blinked, waking himself from the dreamy state he had been in. "Um, o-okay, sure."

Feliks enjoyed having Toris over and had him over as much as he could. Plus, his house was closer. Feliks got up, pulling Toris with him. The two headed to Feliks's house, the blonde talking the whole way.

Once they got there, Toris excused himself to the bathroom. Feliks took this opportunity to set up a prank. He took a rubber band and wrapped it, tightly, around the sprayer on the sink, trigger and all. He quickly made it to the living room and sprawled out on the sofa. When he heard his friend exit the bathroom, he called, "Toris? Could you, like, get me a glass of water?"

The brunette chuckled, but called back, "Sure Feliks."

Moments later, the sound of the man yelping in shock told Feliks his prank was a success. The Pole laughed loudly, allowing the man to know it was his fault. "FELIKS!" Toris stormed into the room, the front of his shirt soaked. "As… geeky as this sounds, THIS WAS DRY-CLEAN ONLY!"

Feliks didn't care; he was too busy trying to keep his sides intact. However, he stopped short when Toris took his shirt off. He had seen his tummy a few times when he would pull his shirt up for giggles, but he had never seen Toris undress _himself_… and with nothing to put on after, like in gym class. Toris was tan, at least, compared to Feliks. He also had more muscles that made his chest and stomach dip and rise ever so slightly. And there… right in the center… and off to the left a little… was his heart. It caught the light and shone like polished glass. It was more than just army green, it was emerald, forest, leaf and gorgeous. "What?"

Feliks blinked, not realizing he had been staring, and _drooling_ a little. "N-Nothing, nothing…" he said, looking away.

If there was anything Toris knew, it was how to tell when Feliks was lying. "Feliks… come on now…" He walked over to his friend and turned his head. "What is it?"

The Pole turned his head and puffed his cheeks out. "Why do you have to be so sexy?"

Toris froze and stared at him, shell-shocked.

Feliks burst out laughing. "Like, that face is sooo funny!"

Toris blinked, still surprised. "Thank… you…?"

Feliks chuckled. "Like, anytime Toris. Now come here."

Still stunned, Toris did as he was told and sat next to his friend on the couch. That's when Felicks did something fairly inappropriate. He touched Toris's heart.

The heart is a very sensitive area and it grows with a person from birth. It also starts off clear and gains color later on. Touching a heart is usually considered a very intimate act. Feliks gently traced his heart with his fingertip, causing Toris to gasp loudly and fall back onto the couch. "Geez Liet, sensitive much?" Liet was Feliks's pet name for Toris, from the Lithuanian word for "Lithuania."

"F-Feliks!" Toris gasped, shocked that his friend would do such a thing.

"Like, what?" Feliks asked, looking completely okay with the situation.

Toris gulped and held his shirt close to his chest, covering his heart. "I have to go home…" He hurried out the door, leaving Feliks confused and a little disappointed.

Feliks headed up to his room and hugged a pink pony plush that Toris got for him at a fair once. "What do you think, Tori? Do you think Liet likes me?" The toy remained silent, so Feliks continued. "Like, I've known him for, like ever and he's really nice… and he isn't wierded out by me and, like my weird issues… I think, I like, love him n' stuff…" He hugged the pony, a little scared. "But my heart hasn't broken for him yet…" He bit his lower lip, an anxiety attack coming on.

Feliks tended to have anxiety attacks when he was particularly frightened or worried. Toris was the only student who knew this.

"_First day if High School… no prob! I know all of my classes, I have my locker and com totally memorized, I look totes adorable, and I have all my stuff! ... NO WAY AM I READY FOR THIS!" Feliks was not good with people. And now with the first day of a new school staring him in the face, he knew it would not go well. He felt the symptoms. He was anxious; of course, he had been since he got up that morning. He felt ill and began breathing shakily, he felt like he wanted to crawl under a rock and cry. "Hey." He felt a hand on his shoulder and felt himself calm down a good deal. "Are you okay…?" He turned to see a boy, about his age. He had long brown hair that reminded him of milk chocolate and eyes that reminded him of rye, just before it was ready for harvest. He was a stranger, but he was beautiful. Felicks gulped. Time for the brave face. "Yeah, I'm like, totally fine!" "Really? Because you looked like you were going to be sick." The boy put a hand to his forehead. "You do feel warm…" "I'm like, totes fine! I'm Feliks! I'm from Poland!" He stuck his hand out. The boy blinked for a moment. Then something happened that made Felicks's stomach dance every time he thought of it. This boy smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you Felicks. I'm Toris, from Lithuania." Uh-oh… there it was… that stupid comment that would always bubble up in the back of Feliks's throat guaranteed to end any potential friendships. "Like, show me your boxers n' junk!" Toris blinked at him, horrified. Felicks froze, his eyes welling up. "Oh god… I-I'm sorry… I…" Why was he still standing there? He should run away while he thought he was just… why was he laughing? "Like, what's so funny?" Feliks demanded, stomping his foot. Toris's laugh was something that would haunt his dreams forever, of course, he kept that secret locked in his heart. "I didn't know that was a greeting in Poland!" He teased slightly. Felicks pouted. "It's not. I have anxiety attacks." He smacked a hand over his mouth. Toris smiled at him, kindly. "It's alright. What class do you have first? I have history." He held his hand out and without a second thought, Feliks grasped it. "History…" "Good! Then you'll have someone you know!" Toris led him to the building, holding his hand._

That day lodged itself in Feliks's heart and refused to move out. He clung to it when he was sad, or had an attack, or missed Toris or- "Thup."

Feliks froze. He looked down at the bed and saw a pink half heart. A wide grin broke out across his face. He picked it up and began jumping around, spinning. "It-It like broke! IT BROKE! My heart, like, broke and stuff!" He giggled madly and fell onto the bed, hugging his plush pony.

Suddenly, he felt a wave of something was over him. The world went dark; he was shaking, just like during his attacks, but dark… This was bad… worse, actually. He clung to his pony. "Liet…?" Somehow, saying his name helped…

He swallowed and crawled under the covers. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

Nope.

Feliks could barely get himself to climb out of bed to call the school, telling them he would be absent that day. Once that phone call was made, he picked up his cell phone and called Toris. "Hello?"

"Torissss…"

"Feliks? What's wrong?"

"I dun feel well. Could you, like, pick up my assignments n' stuff?"

"Sure! Anything for you Feliks!"

Feliks blinked. Why was Toris so… perky? "Thanks Toris… You're the best." He hung up.

The rest of the day was spent by Feliks buried under the covers, trying to fend off the shakes and panics that wracked his body. Around three, he crawled out and went to his closet. Cross-dressing was something that calmed him. He dug around the masses of clothes until he found what he was looking for. A plastic bag on a hanger, containing an army green short, strapless dress. He grinned at the sight of it; he had planned to wear it to some dance or another with Toris to match his heart. He quickly put it on, he couldn't wait any longer. That's when the doorbell chose to rang. Not caring who it was, he quickly ran downstairs, absentmindedly grabbing his heart half. He flung the door open wide. "Liet!"

The brunette stood there, stunned. "Feliks… you look… wonderful…" He whispered in awe.

Feliks fidgeted. "Well… I like, wanted it to be a surprise and stuff, but I like, couldn't wait anymore and-…" He was cut off by a small "click."

Feliks locked eyes with his friend, who was looking at him with such adoration… Feliks ran up to him and held on tight as his soul was washed with warmth. "Torissss…" He whined. "Wh-why di-didn't you, like, tell meeee?" He began crying into his friend's shirt.

"Because… I was scared."

"H-huh?" Felicks looked up and sniffled.

Toris wrapped his arms around his friend and held him close. "I was scared my piece wouldn't fit…"

The Pole pouted and finally, _finally_, got up the courage to kiss his best friend. "Like, that's a totally lame excuse!" He stuck out his tongue.

Toris laughed and Feliks snapped his heart into place. "I like, love you, n' stuff, Toris."

"I love you too Feliks."

"Skirts and all?"

"Skirts and all."

**Me- Kinda rushed to finish this one... hope it doesn't show... Anyway! I have three more lined up, they are, in no order... Ger/Ita, Giripan and France and ? Let me know which one you wanna see next~! I kinda wanna save France's for last~**


End file.
